The Blowing
by phantomphan2000
Summary: When the legend of the wind comes to life, Carly, Sam, and Freddie are stuck in a whirlwind of trouble. Literally. Will they have time to find a way out, or will they be lost forever in the storm?


**A/N: Wrote this with some help from iCarlyfan312. And, come on, how many stories have you read that are in the humor/horror category?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly. **

**The Blowing**

_The streets are deserted, I haven't seen a car in days, and I'm trapped here with my friends, waiting for the end. _

_According to TV broadcasts, the wind could reach us at any time now. Travelling strongly from the east, it destroys everything in its path, flattens everything to the ground. Houses, telephone poles, gas stations ─ the works._

_Over half the U.S. has been trampled by this thing. People are dying. I see proof every day on TV before the natural disaster reaches its latest victims and the screen is consumed by static. We have to watch . . . because that's the only way to know what's coming._

_It's a horrible way to spend your last days on Earth. _

_In the beginning, I wasn't sure I believed some stupid legend about wind. I mean, who would? Yeah, the Dave kid had known about it, insisted we shoot a video and submit it to the iShorts website, only we'd been it in for the comedy. _

_We had no way of knowing it would come to life._

_Carly paces anxiously back and forth on the same patch of floor she has been for six days. Not that I'm counting or anything. She stops every once in a while to take a quick glance out the window. Probably checking to make sure Seattle is still intact. _

_Fleck and Dave rarely move while the sit on the couch and wait for breaking news that will never come. They hope in vain that the storm will somehow stop and disappear, leaving us alive and well. They hope to return to their families that they haven't seen in days. They hope we will survive this. They hope our worry will be for nothing. _

_I knew I had a good reason for liking them._

_Freddie and Spencer are more similar than I've ever noticed before. Spencer sits in the kitchen, staring at nothing in particular, very still, very quiet. As still and quiet as I've ever seen him. Freddie is the same, only he sits by the door, sometimes sitting, sometimes standing, and sometimes going out in the hall for long periods of time. The one time I try to follow him, I end up bailing out because I can hear his mother screaming for him across the hall, and I know he's found a way to lock her in their own apartment. Just as I know he's done it for her own good._

_I sit soundlessly on the stairs leading up to the iCarly studio, watching this all happen. No one has much hope left, if any at all, and I'm silently craving food of every kind. But I don't dare move to get it. Not when I know we're running out of time._

_I used to remember when people would ask me, "If you were stranded on an island, what would you bring?" and I'd reply with, "A lifetime supply of smoked ham." Being stuck here probably has a similar feel to being stuck on an island. If someone asked me the island question now, I'd say, "Hope of getting off alive." _

_At times, random thoughts enter my mind without permission. Thoughts that don't reflect what I feel: _Will the wind be strong enough to rip Lewbert's wart right off his face? _and _Maybe I can go down to the Groovy Smoothie and get a Banana Berry Blitz. _Totally inappropriate for the situation, and I'm glad no one can hear them._

_When Spencer has a sudden and completely unexpected change of attitude, no one has the heart to tell him to shut up. He tries to lift our spirits and pretends not to notice when he fails. The people left in the apartment building, the ones who either decided not to believe in the wind or thought they could survive it, come by to ask for food. Spencer welcomes them in and offers what he has until it's gone. _

_On the seventh day, the electricity goes out. Just like that, without warning. Everyone gathers in the center of the room, huddled together, grabbing hands subconsciously. No one speaks. We just wait._

_When the first wave slams into the side of the apartment building, it shatters the windows instantly, sending glass flying in our direction. I close my eyes and grip the hands of my two friends, ready to fight against what has finally reached us. I won't go down that easily._

_Then the full force of the wind violently tears me from the only people who have ever dared to call me their friend, and I'm lost in the storm, drowning, screaming for them until I know no more._

* * *

><p>I wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. When the truth dawns on me, and I realize it was all just a dream, I sit up and look around, confused at first as to where I am. Then I realize I fell asleep on Carly's couch. The TV is flashing brightly, and I see Girly Cow is on. I push myself into a standing position then raid the Shays' refrigerator.<p>

When I come back with nearly half the fridge in my lap, I take a bite of smoked ham. Then I smile as I remember the dream. "Yeah, right! Like that would ever happen!"

**Reviews are the best!**


End file.
